roblox_glitchtale_battle_of_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Asriel
Asriel is one of the many different classes that you can get from spinning the wheel which gives you a class. Asriel specifically is a mythical power that has a rainbow soul. According to one of the moderators "Slaneesh" Asriel is a 4/10 compared to other characters. Like many classes Asriel has 5 different skills; however each of his skills have different variants. Asriel's Abilities Level 1 Skill: Rainbow Fires: When hitting the button "1" the player shoots rainbow fireballs out of their hand. They can move while using this move. It has a short cooldown. This Ability gives 5 Exp. Level 5 Skill: Star Shield: When hitting the button "2" the player summons a shield that appears for three seconds. This It has a four-second cooldown. This Ability gives 5 Exp. Level 10 Skill: Shocker Breaker I: When hitting the button "3" the player calls down a white beam that has 2 color spirals around it. This goes to wherever the players cursor was when the "3" button was pressed. This Ability gives 10 Exp. Level 15 Skill: Hyper Beam: When hitting the button "4" the player shoots a rainbow beam that shakes the screen slightly. The player can't move while doing this. It has a long cooldown. This Ability gives 15 Exp. Level 20 Skill: Angel Form: The player turns back into Asriel and gets Asriel's moves back. A short transformation scene occurs. A levitation animation with a rainbow coming out behind the player is added. (Shown on the above image) The wings that the player previously had disappear when pressing "5" again. This Ability gives 0 Exp. Trivia Angel Form's Abilities All of these abilities require the level 20 skill "Angel Form" to be unlocked and use the "5" key to activate. Level 1 Skill: Star Blazing: When hitting the button "1" rainbow stars will fall from the sky quickly, and right behind the player. When contacting the ground, each star explodes into several stars in all directions. This Ability gives 5 Exp. Level 5 Skill: Last Dream: When hitting the button "2" the player raises their hand in the air and a rainbow star appears. Next, a small message saying "Item used" and "+15 HP" will appear. This heals the user by 15 health points. This Ability gives 10 Exp. Level 10 Skill: Shocker Breaker II: When hitting the button "3" the player shoots numerous "Shocker Breaker" beams that do less damage than the normal "Shocker Breaker" beam. The beams look exactly like the "Shocker Breaker" beams. (Many white beams that have 2 color spirals around them.) The beams appear at the players cursor in rapid succession. This Ability gives 10 Exp. Level 15 Skill: Hyper Goner: When hitting the button "4" the player charges a large goat skull that sucks in nearby players and blasts them outward. The player can move while charging this blast. If it hits it does a decent amount of damage and small knockback. When being sucked in, the target can move freely after a moment and avoid the ending blast. If they don't they get 20 damage. This move has a very long recharge time. This Ability gives 15 Exp. Level 20 Skill: Angel Form: The player turns back into Asriel and gets Asriel's moves back. A short transformation scene occurs. A levitation animation with a rainbow trail coming out behind the player is added. Rainbow electric flashes on the player's body. And every couple seconds the player's body pulses. The wings that the player previously had disappear when pressing "5" again. This Ability gives 0 Exp. Trivia *Asriel is the only power with a rainbow soul. *Asriel's rainbow soul represents how in "Glitchtale" Chara gave Asriel a soul with every soul's extracted Determination in equilibrium. *Asriel is one of the 2 Mythical rarity Monsters. (The other being Void Gaster)